Collection 15
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 15 was released on DVD on November 23, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 776-816 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In the year 1897, Magda the gypsy hopes to end the werewolf curse she placed on Quentin Collins. She reveals to Barnabas Collins that she has gained possession of the magical hand of Count Petofi. After the Collins family learns that Barnabas is a vampire, he is forced into hiding. Scheming to gain control of the Collins wealth, Gregory Trask and Evan Hanley plot to drive matriarch Judith Collins insane by taunting her with the spirit of Minerva Trask. Quentin enlists the aid of Angelique the witch to retrieve Petofi's hand from a mysterious stranger named Aristede. Once his identity is discovered, Petofi brings artist Charles Delaware Tate to Collinwood to paint a portrait of Quentin. During a full moon, Charity Trask witnesses the painting take on the appearance of the werewolf. When Jamison Collins is possessed with the spirit of the dying David Collins from 1969, Petofi promises to save the boy if Barnabas reveals how to travel to the future. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actors David Selby, Michael Stroka, Louis Edmonds and Donna McKechnie. Staring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Nancy Barrett, Louis Edmonds, Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Henesy, Grayson Hall, Thayer David, Lara Parker, John Karlen, Clarice Blackburn, Jerry Lacy, Terry Crawford, Roger Davis, Don Briscoe, Denise Nickerson, Humbert Allen Astredo, Donna McKechnie, Michael Stroka, Kay Frye, Alex Stevens and Diana Davilla. Disc 1 * Episode 776 (1969-06-16) * Episode 777 (1969-06-17) * Episode 778 (1969-06-18) * Episode 779 (1969-06-19) * Episode 780 (1969-06-20) * Episode 781 (1969-06-23) * Episode 782 (1969-06-24) * Episode 783 (1969-06-25) * Episode 784 (1969-06-26) * Episode 785 (1969-06-27) * Bonus Interview: David Selby Disc 2 * Episode 786 (1969-06-30) * Episode 787 (1969-07-01) * Episode 788 (1969-07-02) * Episode 789 (1969-07-03) * Episode 790 (1969-07-04) * Episode 791 (1969-07-07) * Episode 792 (1969-07-08) * Episode 793 (1969-07-09) * Episode 794 (1969-07-10) * Episode 795 (1969-07-11) * Bonus Interview: Michael Stroka Disc 3 * Episode 796 (1969-07-14) * Episode 797 (1969-07-15) - kinescope * Episode 798 (1969-07-16) * Episode 799 (1969-07-17) * Episode 800 (1969-07-18) * Episode 801 (1969-07-22) * Episode 803 (1969-07-23) * Episode 804 (1969-07-24) * Episode 805 (1969-07-25) * Episode 806 (1969-07-28) * Bonus Interview: Louis Edmonds Disc 4 * Episode 807 (1969-07-29) * Episode 808 (1969-07-30) * Episode 809 (1969-07-31) * Episode 810 (1969-08-01) * Episode 811 (1969-08-04) * Episode 812 (1969-08-05) * Episode 813 (1969-08-06) - kinescope * Episode 814 (1969-08-07) * Episode 815 (1969-08-08) * Episode 816 (1969-08-11) * Bonus Interview: Donna McKechnie Issued with Collector's Postcard 15: 1897, Gregory Trask. 15